Política de la Ropa Puesta
by Nickte
Summary: Reglas de la Conferencia mundial: 1. No invadir regiones vitales 2. No dar falsa información 3. Conservar la ropa puesta. La última tendría que haber sido NO SEXO, como lo han demostrado los países, estar vestidos no es un impedimento para ello. [Hiatus].
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Política de la Ropa Puesta

**Autora:** Nickte

**Pairing****: **USUK/UKUS, Spamano, Franada, DenNor, PruAus, Rochu, GerIta, Giripan, Sufin. Varias más.

**Advertencias: **Yaoi. Lime. Lenguaje (Romano, Inglaterra, América, otros). Suiza con armas.

**Disclaimer:**Hetalia no me pertenece. El manga y anime son de Himura Hidekaz y Studio Deen respectivamente.

**Agradecimientos:** A aishiteru sama quién me animo a publicar. Gracias por todo. Todos las Naciones te lo agradecen. Bueno, tal vez, Vash no.

Notas: Me elimina las separaciones, por lo que hare dobles. Disculpen si es molesto.

* * *

><p><em>Reglas un montón. Las principales de la Conferencia mundial:<em>

_1. No invadir regiones vitales. Declarar Guerras._

_2. No dar falsa información sobre ataques, desastres, bombas, etc._

_3. Conservar la ropa puesta._

_La última creen Alemania y Japón, tendría que haber sido NO SEXO, porque como lo han demostrado la mayoría de los países, estar vestidos no es un impedimento para ello._

* * *

><p><strong>Política de la Ropa Puesta<strong>

A quién das de yantar, no te duela dar de almorzar.

Anónimo

* * *

><p>Almuerzo dos horas. Originalmente duraba una hora, pero debido al retraso de varios países se acordó que se extendiera a dos. Actualmente tendría que ser de tres a cuatro horas; saltárselo afrontando todas las protestas; o dividir las reuniones en varias partes. O sencillamente, asistir, dialogar y encontrar soluciones a los problemas como debería ser en las juntas… y no teniendo sexo como desaforados.<p>

Tristemente no es posible, así que se opta por las tres anteriores.

Japón y Alemania no tienen que revisar los relojes para saber que _el almuerzo_ ha acabado minutos atrás. Las Naciones se presentarán más tarde –tal vez una o dos horas- y que junto con Grecia, Suiza y Feliciano son los únicos en la sala.

Suspiros, inhalaciones profundas para conservar la calma y el sonido de la escopeta de Vash siendo cargada son lo único que se escucha… hasta que un gemido - _¡oh Dios! – _seguido de –_sísíssíjoder…más_ –se cuelan en la sala.

Kiku se sonroja. Ludwig se indigna (y avergüenza). Vash determina que es suficiente. Se levanta con escopeta cargada para traer a esos irresponsables, degenerados e inconscientes. Le importa poco que estén ocupados o en la situación en la que se hallen. No van a perder más tiempo a causa de su falta de control y contención.

Un disparo al aire despiertan a Heracles y Feliciano que tomaban la siesta en la mesa ignorando que es la señal del suizo para "terminar el almuerzo de los otros".

* * *

><p>Almuerzan, es decir, consumen alimentos. Suecia y Finlandia disfrutan de la comida preparada por el más bajo. El tiempo pasa rápido conversando, o mejor señalado Tino hablando y Berwald escuchando. Aprovechan este rato para convivir más. Han tenido mucho trabajo, no pueden descuidar a Peter ni a Hanatamago y su tiempo juntos ha disminuido. La constante ausencia de los otros países les proporciona más minutos de plática. Y algo de privacidad, sinceramente. Estar a cargo de una micronación y una mascota requiere discreción, cautela y comportamiento por parte de ambos, no pueden arriesgarse a que Peter presencie algo inadecuado o abochornante para los tres.<p>

Suecia se agacha lentamente colocando su rostro a la altura de "su esposa", toma el mentón con delicadeza acortando la distancia entre ambos. Finlandia se sorprende un poco, comprueba con un vistazo que siguen solos en unos de los tantos jardines, termina la separación entre sus labios y los de Su-san. El beso es suave y lento cuando siente un sabor amargo en la garganta. Suiza les está apuntando sin vacilación.

– A la junta. Ahora. – El finlandés no se mueve de la impresión y pena. Siente aire en los labios. Su-san se ha separado y mira con detenimiento al hermano de Liechtenstein.

Un ligero asentimiento y el menor es llevado de la mano por su pareja al interior.

Suiza 1 – Desertores 0

* * *

><p>Maldita sea. De todos los jodidos lugares a su disposición tenían que utilizar el armario.<p>

– ¿Por qué el armario? – No ha podido evitar la pregunta.

– Los demás ya los ocuparon – Besa hambrientamente la boca del otro. No hay respuesta. Una ceja levantada, rostro incrédulo indican que, tendrá que explicar la localización si quiere continuar. Por un momento parpadea desubicado. Están en medio de un encuentro y el inglés quiere saber porque están teniendo sexo en un armario. Como si fuera extraño. Han tenido relaciones en casi todas las habitaciones del lugar, porque la consulta ahora.

– Rusia y China ocupan el baño – Alfred se acerca más al cuerpo de su pareja, quién no reacciona esperando que prosiga – España y Romano en el invernadero, Prusia y Austria la sala de música, creo que Dinamarca y Noruega fueron a la biblioteca… erm Matty y Francis ¿en los jardines? – el americano se da cuenta de que a lugar de devorar los labios de Arthur mantiene una plática de donde_ sí_ lo están haciendo los demás – ¿Qué importan donde estén?

– Curiosidad – el británico es quién ataca apasionadamente los labios de su novio. Tocarse con la ropa puesta dificultad la maniobra de las manos, por no decir el estrecho espacio en el que se encuentran. Aunque… le da más morbo al asunto y nuevas ideas.

Jala de la corbata al menor sin soltarle recorre con la lengua el pecho que sube y baja rápidamente. Tienen las camisas desabrochadas, los pantalones con la cremallera abierta y una lujuria necesitada de dos meses.

Estados Unidos se arquea en el toque húmedo atrayendo hacía si de la cintura al otro. Baja la mano derecha en el trasero de Inglaterra masajeándolo, recibiendo pequeñas mordidas en el cuello.

– _Arthur_

– _Alfred_

Se besan intensamente destrozándose los labios. Calor. Se queman por dentro. SE NECESITAN YA.

Sólo que alguien opina diferente.

* * *

><p>Auch. Noru le ha dado un golpe en la cabeza. Tal vez tenga que ver con empujar emocionadamente al menor contra los estantes. No ha sido su culpa. Está muy feliz, no puede impedirlo. Han pasado más de 3 meses de que lo ha tocado. Mucho, mucho tiempo. Sonríe estúpidamente sin dejar de acariciar lentamente a su amigo-novio-amante. Los ojos azules lo traspasan fríamente –más de lo usual- deteniéndolo.<p>

– Eh ¿qué sucede, Noru? – la mirada se intensifica. Mierda lo enfadado. No tiene idea del por qué.

– Déjate de juegos, idiota – el rubio lo empuja tirándolo en el piso colocándose encima impidiendo que se levante – no parabas de quejarte todo el camino.

¿Eh?

Oh. OH. Dinamarca siente la revelación del año. En todo el trayecto le contó al menor cuanto lo extraño, quería y como iba a demostrárselo. _Una y otra vez. _

– Lo siento ¿me perdonas? – sonríe ingenuamente, cambiando su expresión a una más peligrosa, ansiosa y decidida – _te extrañe._

No da tiempo a contestar. Se yergue de golpe, sujetando los brazos ajenos. El noruego está sentado sobre sus caderas, sin molestarle en absoluto.

* * *

><p>Tropezar con tus pies. Caer en algo asqueroso. Pisar mierda. Tartamudear en público. Las situaciones vergonzosas y denigrantes son algo de lo que nadie puede escapar. Aunque hay a quienes parece tenerles predilección. Como a Lovino. Si hay algo seguro en la vida del italiano es que Dios no lo quiere. Lo odia. Con fervor.<p>

Lo cual es bastante injusto en opinión de la Nación. Es mafioso. Sí. ¿Y qué? El macho-patatas fue un nazista de mierda. Estados Unidos tuvo lo del Kus Klux Klan. Inglaterra estuvo de Pirata. ¡Ah! pero a quién le carga la mano es a él. Hijo de puta.

No le basta con darle como hermano a Feliciano y al idiota de España como pareja. NO. Tiene que recordarle, que su vida es una jodida y humillante existencia. Romano se cabrea. Mucho. Con Antonio. El mundo. Dios. Vash. Consigo.

_¿Por qué mierda aceptó tener __sexo con el español en el invernadero?_

Recuerda. El destino lo odia.

* * *

><p>Alto. Siempre le ha agradado ser más alto que los demás. Facilita la intimidación. Elevarse sobre los otros conlleva mirarlos hacia abajo. Donde pertenecen. Ser más grande es un signo de superioridad. De magnificencia. Sólo que a veces dificultad el movimiento en lugares cerrados. Como el baño.<p>

Iván ve el pequeño baño en el que está. Junto con Yao. Es muy estrecho para ambos. Sonríe. Le gustan los retos. Especialmente si involucran a China.

El lavabo da~.

Puede usarlo como punto de apoyo. Para sorpresa del oriental Rusia lo carga sentándolo en lavabo. Parpadea. Oh. Sabe que planea hacer el de pelo claro.

Yao devuelve la sonrisa. China se caracteriza por ser un país muy ingenioso y creativo.

Más cuando hay grandes beneficios.

* * *

><p>Tres fuentes. Un ángel. Un cupido. Y una pareja de enamorados.<p>

A Mathew no le sorprende que Francis escogiera el jardín para almorzar. Su antiguo tutor es muy romántico. Más de lo que realmente saben los otros países. Lo que asombra al canadiense son las ocurrencias que tiene. Como esa.

No en la suave hierba.

O contra el tronco de un árbol.

Ni en los arbustos.

No.

Su novio ha tenido la idea de _darle amour_~ en la fuente de los enamorados. Dentro de esta.

Lo que incomoda a Canadá no es que encuentren haciendo el amor en espacio público. Se ha resignado.

Ni que se estén mojando por el repentino baño en la fuente. Traen cambio de ropa por la estancia en otro país.

Es su espalda contra el piso rocoso e irregular de la fuente.

Cuando las manos experimentadas le recorren, la sensación del tacto más el agua es suave, confortante y deliciosa.

Y a Mathew se le olvida la incomodidad.

* * *

><p>– No.<p>

Firme. Indignado. Altivo. Roderich fulmina al otro con la mirada. Ha sido una guerra de argumentos por más de media hora.

Una batalla que ninguno está dispuesto a perder.

Prussia se desespera. Joder. Que el señorito es frustrante. Anticuado. Santurrón.

Ja. Pero él es awesome. Nadie puede contra el grandioso Gilbert. Ni siquiera la mojigatería del austríaco. Que por cierto no tiene. Lo ha comprobado. Muchas veces.

– La cocina, el salón, el comedor – la sonrisa crece ante el desconcierto del castaño – la sala de conferencias, e_l cuarto de la marimacha. _Si hemos tenido sexo en esos lugares ¿cuál es problema ahora?

Un ligero rubor cubre sus mejillas. Decencia. Es lo que necesita el idiota enfrente de él. Pero como todas las virtudes morales estás huyen del prussiano.

Se muerde el labio. No quería expresarlo. Supuso que el albino entendería la razón. Es su culpa. Ha esperado mucho de su pareja.

– No vamos a tener sexo sobre el piano – Ya está. Lo ha dicho. No piensa repetirlo.

¡¿Por eso han estado discutiendo media hora? No podía sencillamente decirlo. No. Es Austria. A quién le tiene que adivinar el pensamiento porque nunca habla. ¿De qué se quejan el chico americano y Toño? Al menos a gritos se comunican Inglaterra y el hermano de Ita-chan.

– ¿Por qué señorito podrido? – si sale con un discurso de la ética y la conducta apropiada explota.

Suspira. Se acomoda los lentes. Es sorprendente la ignorancia del "gran Prussia".

– Es un Erard – la cara de confusión lo obliga a continuar – un piano del siglo XVII. De colección – agrega para ver si entiende.

El problema es el piano. Que se joda el piano. No lo necesita para tener una awesome ronda de sexo.

– Pues no lo hacemos en el piano – acorrala al austríaco. Secuestra a Mariazell. No piensa entregarla hasta recibir una recompensa.

Los caballeros no hacen tratos con delincuentes. Pero los artistas como él saben cómo persuadir a cualquiera con su talento. Dedos de pianista desabrochan con agilidad los botones de la camisa opuesta.

Quién pagará o será persuadido antes es cuestión de práctica. Algo que caracteriza a ambos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** ¡Fiu! Creí que no acababa. El fic no termina aquí. Falta ver quiénes serán interrumpidos en su almuerzo, como Su-san y Fin. Quienes lograrán terminarlo.

He cortado el fic por diversas razones. Quedaba muy largo. Es más cómodo, creo yo. Reviso mejor las partes.

Serán dos capítulos. Tres si quieren que agregue el almuerzo completo de cada pareja.

¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, malo, indiferente. Díganme. No me molesto.

Criticas, opiniones, sugerencias son apreciadas.

_Gracias por leer _

**Nickte**


	2. Chapter 2

**Autora:** Nickte

**Pairing:** USUK/UKUS, Spamano, Franada, DenNor, PruAus, RoChu, GerIta, Giripan, LietPol, SuFin. Tres parejas sorpresa. Otros/as que no son pareja, pero están presentes.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi. Lime. Lenguaje (Romano, Inglaterra, América, otros). Suiza con armas y ¿raro?.

.

**No tengo perdón. Aún así, mil disculpas enormes y profundas.**

**.**

**Notas: **Una pareja se resistía a ser escrita. La que iba a ser capturada, así que podía ser eso.

Siento que está algo flojo. Mi musa humorística se ha ido de vacaciones. Dejando a la dramática y angst.

Cualquier falla de la trama, ortografía u otra díganme. Prometo corregirlo.

~.~

- Se rebela por quiénes se inició la caza.

- KarimeA me hizo notar "lo peligroso que era dejar en la sala de juntas a dos parejas (Alemania&Italia y Grecia&Japón)", gracias ella los cuatro tendrán más acción.

* * *

><p><strong>Política de la Ropa Puesta<strong>

_Reglas un montón. Las principales de la Conferencia mundial:_

_1. No invadir regiones vitales. Declarar Guerras._

_2. No dar falsa información sobre ataques, desastres, bombas, etc._

_3. Conservar la ropa puesta._

_La última creen Alemania y Japón, tendría que haber sido NO SEXO, porque como lo han demostrado la mayoría de los países, estar vestidos no es un impedimento para ello._

* * *

><p>"El hombre no debe atender tanto a lo que come como a con quien come".<p>

Montaigne

* * *

><p>Levanta el dobladillo de la falda. Lo examina cuidadosamente. Suspira. No. No puede hacerlo.<p>

No puede decidirse.

— Liet, tipo, ¿cuál crees que es mejor?: amaranto, bermellón, escarlata, carmín. — Feliks se gira sobre sí dándole una vista completa a su novio. Tks lleva más de una hora eligiendo el color de la falda, pero ninguna lo convence totalmente.

Qué frustración.

Lituania observa perdido las pilas de ropa en la alfombra. Para el todas las faldas que se ha probado Polonia son iguales. Rojas. Pero el rubio protestará sobre la gama cromática. Que no es igual salmón que coral. Aunque para Toris los dos son rosa claro. Suspira profundamente. Diga lo que diga, sabe que lo lamentará de alguna forma.

— ¿_Vino_? —.Duda. No distingue cual es cual.

Los ojos azules se ensanchan. El rostro del polaco es sorpresa y ofensa pura.

— Como que, o sea, Liet, no tienes sentido de la luz. El vino me hace ver pálido.

* * *

><p><em>Calientes.<em>

Las manos se introducen dentro de la ropa interior. La bajan a la altura de los muslos. Los pantalones en los tobillos. El beso demandante detiene un momento su tarea. Reanuda. Toma el miembro erecto en su mano izquierda.

Lo acaricia tortuosamente.

— I-Iggy más rápido, _please._ —Estados Unidos se restriega en la mano.

Las manos lo están matando. Apoya el mentón en el hombro ajeno. Se recarga en el toque. _¡Fuck! Tan… ¡oh Dios!_ Lo último, cree, lo ha gritado. Sí lo hizo o no que importa. Lo que le interesa es esa _maravillosa, experta y deliciosa _mano que le toca hasta el alma.

Desbocada, superficial, caliente. La respiración choca contra su oído. _Quemándolo_. Inglaterra siente la respiración de Alfred. El temblor de placer contra su cuerpo. La ansiedad pura destilándose en raudales. Sonríe al sentir la dureza de Estados Unidos. Ralentiza el movimiento. Un grito ahogado le indica que su trabajo funciona.

_Excelentemente._

Las uñas se clavan en la espalda. Se mueven para sumergirse debajo de la tela. Tocan piel. Recorren todo a su alcance. Juegan subiendo y bajando. Ligeros pellizcos. Los dedos se deslizan suavemente más abajo. Burlan la tela que se interpone. Alfred utiliza su otra mano, la izquierda, para bajar la ropa -pantalones y bóxers- tal como lo hizo Inglaterra con él. Más carne expuesta.

Deliciosa piel a su alcance.

Con la misma mano que utilizó antes, empuja la nuca demandando un beso húmedo, profundo. Se exploran. Se retan. El bombeo de Arthur acelera. Los dedos de Estados Unidos bajan y buscan un punto específico. Lo halla.

— _¡¿Qué diablos haces? —_. Los ojos verdes lo fulminan. Se han separado bruscamente. Sería fucking sensual con un hilo de saliva colgando entre ellos, a medio vestir y la intensa mirada esmeralda sobre él… si la misma mirada no lo estuviera acribillando.

_A saber qué mierda le pasa a Inglaterra que no deja de interrumpirlos._

No le da importancia. Se ha hecho a la idea de los cambios constantes en el humor del británico. A punto de reiniciar su búsqueda una mano lo detiene.

¡¿Ahora qué?

— _No_. Detén cualquier idea que tengas, _git_ — el mayor lo empuja contra una de las paredes del armario —. Olvidas un detalle importante — la sonrisa adquiere un matiz peligroso —. Es mi turno… de _ir arriba._

_Su turno._

Momento.

El que no sabe sacar cuentas es Inglaterra.

— No, es _mi_ turno. — Alfred se libera del agarre del mayor.

Las miradas -y el _turno_- se enfrentan.

Inglaterra se busca en el saco verde. Ajá. La prueba de que es su turno.

Casi estrellándose en su rostro, Estados Unidos toma el calendario que el inglés quiere meterle por los ojos. En la fecha señalada por el dedo de su novio, con una marca en plumón verde, distingue dos iniciales.

_UK_

Bien. No demuestra nada. Porque

— En tu anterior turno fuiste _cuatro _veces superior. Así que ahora me toca a mí. — _Hahaha_ las matemáticas son el fuerte del Hero. — No sabes contar, _Iggy_ — lo último le ha salido burlón, pero es la verdad.

_Su verdad._

Las grande cejas se fruncen un momento para arquearse con malicia.

— ¿Así? Entonces, hace cuatro meses en la habitación de tu jefe fueron _dos_ rondas… — extiende su sonrisa —, por lo que me toca ir arriba.

Turnos, ¿eh?

Si quiere _una cuenta de cada ronda la tendrá._

Estados Unidos pasa por alto que fue él quien empezó el número de posiciones.

Inglaterra olvida que la pormenorización de sus encuentros es _extensa_. Posiblemente tardarían una semana en completarla.

Ambos amantes deciden que más importante que su almuerzo presente, son los anteriores. _Incluyendo meriendas y entremeses_.

— Tres veces en el motel de Virginia.

— Dos y media en el Big Ben.

— Dos en el armario de escobas… en la junta de Alemania.

— Cuatro en la casa blanca.

— Una ¿_tres cuartos_? En el palacio _Beckam._

— _Buckingham_, idiota.

Es extraño, sospechoso y… y _algo_ que todavía no sabe nombrar, que el americano no recuerde fechas internacionales, históricas; horarios para juntas, citas; donde pone las cosas. Sin embargo que recuerde cada maldita sesión de sexo que han tenido es… _es_, bueno no está seguro que sea.

Pero si está seguro de algo.

_Va a ganar ese lugar._

_Como es Estados Unidos de América / Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte._

_En este almuerzo sería el seme._

O no.

* * *

><p>Estrategia y Planeación.<p>

Así se _ganan_ las guerras y batallas. Grandes y pequeñas.

La neutralidad le brinda una posición estratégica. Permite examinar ambos bandos. Analizarlos y adelantárseles.

Conoce a tu enemigo y conócete a ti mismo, y en 100 batallas no conocerás derrota Sun tzu.

Sabias palabras que Suiza conoce perfectamente. Que le permiten discernir la ubicación de sus presas. ¿De qué otra forma podría saber el lugar donde se encuentran los _desertores_? Algunos opinarían otras razones.

— _Intuición._

Vash no cree en la coincidencia y en los azares. El se apoya en hechos concretos y sustentados.

— _Piensa como ellos y acertarás._

La psicología es un gran recurso. No. Él no piensa como ellos. Sencillamente a través del tiempo y la experiencia ha creado un patrón acerca de comportamiento. Si lo hiciera la pérdida de su inteligencia sería irreversible.

Si _pensara_… error. Si actuará como ellos demostraría un comportamiento inadecuado. Impropio. _Anti-Vash_.

Salvaje. Irracional. Instintivo. Lujurioso. _Natural. Amoroso._ Le da escalofríos de solo imaginarlo. Niega rápidamente con la cabeza. Debe enfocarse en la caza.

Un mapa del edificio se extiende frente a él. Ha señalado los sitios donde se encuentran los objetivos. Las salidas y posibles rutas de escape también están marcadas. Cualquier eventualidad está contemplada. Armamento listo. Bombas, municiones, detonadores.

Sonríe. Las victorias son obtenidas cuando los planes se llevan con antelación, organización y determinación. Sinónimos de su país y persona.

Ante todo cuenta con el _Factor Sorpresa_. Y es que hay algo que han olvidado todos:

_No siempre fue neutral_

_Y le encantan las armas._

* * *

><p><em>Maldito bastardo<em>. No trae ropa interior. Romano se debate entre sí es una ventaja o una guarrada por parte de España. Aunque conociéndolo es más probable que se trate de un despiste. O pereza. Lo cual no es mejor. Pero, ¿qué puede esperar de un idiota como Antonio?

Lo más grave es ser el amante del idiota. Y que lo _ame_ profundamente. Claro que lo último nunca lo expresará. Ya es suficiente con lidiar con sus estupideces y mimos excesivos, para que Lovino provoque su muerte por asfixia. En brazos y besos de Antonio.

Como ahora.

— Hmmp… ¡quita! pft… Joder… — jadea. Necesita oxígeno. Respira irregularmente —. Mierda, ¿_no respiras?_

Ríe. Cálido y todas sonrisas España se rasca la cabeza en un signo de vergüenza.

— Es que tengo _más_ práctica, Lovi~.

_Uh. _

_Diablos._ No tenía que haber dicho eso. Los ojos del italiano arden. Indignación. Furia. Desafío. Ha cabreado a su Lovi. Traga duro.

_Nuestro señor ten piedad de nosotros, en especial de mi, Antonio Fernández Carriedo_

Reza. Quizá, se lo cuenten en el cielo.

Antes de morir le hubiera gustado hacer tantas cosas. _Ganar_ esa feria de agricultura, con un tomate gigante cultivado por él. Una salida con Francis y Gilbert _recordando_ viejas aventuras. Visitar a toda su _prole_ de Latinoamérica. Comer y dormir. Estar más tiempo con _su Lovi_; pasar las tardes con él; cultivar tomates y luego comérselos en un riquísimo banquete que prepararía para ellos dos. Tener apasionantes noches llenas de… _¡Oh Dios!_

Siente un calor inusual en su ingle. Abre los ojos extrañado. Se ha dejado llevar por sus pensamientos tanto que no notó que sigue vivo. Con los pantalones abajo. Y un Romano a un centímetro de sus _amigos tomatines_. Le preocupa la seguridad e integridad de estos, cuando siente un rastro húmedo.

Ensancha los ojos, incrédulo. Baja la vista confirmando su sospecha. Ante todo pronóstico Lovino no lo está matando ni mutilando.

Le está haciendo una felación.

Increíble. Grandiosa. _Ardiente_.

Cualquiera sospecharía y desconfiaría ante la insólita actitud del mayor de los Italia's. Sobre todo por su carácter, mafiosidad y todo ese rollo de la _vendetta_. Sólo que es España, ingenuo y confiado cómo él solo.

Cuando la lengua hace _ese _movimiento envolvente, las piernas le tiemblan un poco. _Hombre_, no está acostumbrado a que su antiguo _secuaz_ le brinde esa clase de atención. Suelta un suspiro, va a decir algo cuando los dientes raspan ligeramente la piel sensible.

Ama y _goza_ esa lengua. Al parecer no solo sabe soltar maldiciones e insultos a diestra y siniestra. Lo está llevando al paraíso. Siente la sonrisa de Lovi. Seguro se alegra de la reacción placentera que le está brindado.

_Ajá._

El rencor de Lovino –Romano- Vargas compite con su orgullo y amor por los tomates. Si hay algo que _no_ soporta, aparte del _macho patatas_ y la estupidez, es que alguien se burle de él… y más sobre sus habilidades en el sexo.

_¡Maldita sea!_ Los italianos son conocidos _mundialmente_ por su excelente desempeño como amantes. El _no es_ un italiano cualquiera. Es la jodida personificación del país (la parte sur). Va a demostrarle al bastardo de España que no es un novato ni ignorante de mierda.

Va a hacer que _el país de la pasión_ suplique y se derrita por él. Que grite.

Aunque las mejillas le ardan por semejante acción.

_Oh sí._

Lo logra.

— _Sísíssíjoder…más_ —. Antonio ni se entera que levanta la voz.

Nadie reta a Lovino.

Empieza a cantar, introduciendo más el miembro. La voz de tenor no toma por sorpresa al mayor. Es la canción. En _español._ Una canción que compuso tiempo atrás para su adorable y agresivo amante. Se asombra que la recuerde.

_Lo calienta más._

Con todo su libido y pensamientos concentrados en la boca _húmeda, talentosa y estrecha_ se le escapa la mirada peligrosa y brillante del italiano.

Y la cara furiosa de _color y calor._

Cuando su antiguo tutor este en su punto culmine le va a dejar con las ganas.

A ver si repite la mierda de burlarse de él.

_¿Más práctica?_ La necesitará el malnacido al pedirle disculpas y rogarle. Porque lo que es Lovino, lo va a dejar más duro y caliente como nunca y sin terminar. _Agonizando._

España no tendrá más remedio que retractarse.

_Vendetta._

* * *

><p>Si el grandioso Prusia <em>no<em> se queja (tanto como quisiera) de las horas en el piano que pasa el Señorito podrido es sencillo. Generan _beneficios_. Que disfruta a placer.

Dedos agiles y precisos.

Se ha retirado los guantes. El tacto se intensifica. La piel albina es como un piano peculiar. Con los toques exactos y ritmo adecuado produce una sinfonía al gusto del músico y delicia (_y agravio_) del alemán.

La liberación de Mariazell está en _proceso_, pero las negociaciones son intensas. El albino se aferra al rizo como si fuera la última cerveza alemana del mundo y el austríaco interpreta Waltz OP. 18 de Chopin, que es demasiado para el autocontrol de Prusia.

Los brazos pálidos se colocan a ambos lados del rostro. Una sonrisa burlona _se extiende_ en la cara antes de perderse en el cuello, hincando los dientes en la suave piel arrancando un quejido leve.

— _No_ rompas la piel —. Austria conoce las tendencias vampíricas de su amante y no dispone de los elementos necesarios para cubrir la herida y no va usar su pañuelo. La sangre es fatal para la seda. Y no va comprarse otro por ese detalle.

Gilbert _sonríe_ contra la dermis, clava los dientes perforándola extrayendo pequeñas gotas carmín. Lame dejando un rastro rojizo en el cuello, saborea el sabor a cobre y sal.

Levanta la vista recibiendo un gesto disgustado por el músico. Suelta una risa corta antes de robar un beso y compartir el singular sabor.

— Te ha _gustado _señorito, no lo niegues —.

Roderich se acomoda los lentes que han bajado debido al movimiento, lanzando una mirada molesta al otro. Lo primero que señala y Prusia lo ha ignorado completamente. Muy propio de él. Respira hondo. No está de humor para iniciar una monserga de la carencia total de educación en su pareja. A veces se pregunta cómo Alemania _no resultó_ un salido mental.

Se arregla un poco la ropa, el hallarse en un encuentro sexual no es motivo para estar desaliñado e impresentable. Cuando decide volver a su disputa de propiedad, _recuerda_ algo de vital importancia.

— Traes lo necesario, ¿_cierto_ Gilbert? —. Le mira con suspicacia. No sería la primera vez que cancelan una ronda por el descuido del prusiano.

— Por supuesto. –Se indigna. — El awesome yo siempre está preparado. — El castaño arquea una ceja incrédulo.

Gilbert bufa. _¡Dios!_ Sólo porque alguien le robó siete veces los condones y el lubricante el señorito desconfía de él. ¡De Prusia! Lo más awesome del mundo. Hay que ver.

— ¡Mira y discúlpate! —. Se busca entre las ropas, tomando un pequeño tubo de lubricante (con una sonrisa pervertida pintada) dejándola en la cubierta del piano. Sí ese dichoso piano por el que tardaron tanto en iniciar. Y sacando ¿unas envolturas de goma de mascar? Revisa más a fondo y nada. ¿Eh?, no puede ser. No puede. Está seguro de que los compro. Talla extra grande. Para prusianos awesome. Vacía los bolsillos y nada. No hay rastro de los condones.

_Maldito ladrón robacondones. ¡¿Qué no puede comprarse unos él?_

Quizás como son del grandioso Prusia se los roba. Sí seguro.

— Los condones, Prusia. — Austria espera la respuesta del otro país, que llega en forma de una risa estruendosa y un poco fingida. Le da _mala espina_.

— Verás aristócrata podrido, no todos pueden ser _tan_ geniales como yo y hay quienes quieren imitarme pero nunca podrán porque no es posible ser tan increíble como _yo_ —. Roderich sabe que la oración va a terminar mal. Llámenlo intuición o experiencia si quieren —. Así que creen que robándome cosas lo conseguirán. Ilusos.

El pianista apoya la frente en su mano en un gesto de decepción, incredulidad y molestia juntos. Tenía que saber que algo así pasaría. Inhala hondamente, por el albino ha perfeccionado tanto esa técnica que puede afirmar que la domina mejor que cualquier partitura de Chopin.

Aclara sus pensamientos y recobra su postura.

— Sabes que sin protección no hay sexo —. Se cruza los brazos en una pose firme. _Reglas son reglas._

— ¡Hey, _no es justo_! —Él no tiene la culpa de que haya quienes desean ser un poco como él y recurran a tomar sus cosas. — ¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Recurrir a mi awesome "amiga"? —.Su mano es una gran compañera. Infalible y confiable. Pero, el quiere sexo compartido _no individual_.

Carraspea un poco. ¿Acaso es tan difícil saberlo? Al parecer para el albino _sí_.

— Lo que podrías hacer es conseguir otros.

— _¿Cómo?—. _Están en un edificio de la Sede Mundial y no es como si hubiera expendedoras de condones al lado de la maquina del café.

— Hay más de tres parejas sexualmente activas… que son compañeros nuestros. —Se aclara un poco la garganta, ligeramente incomodado con el tema que están hablando.

Es bastante claro que puede ir a pedir unos prestados, sólo que

— _Ninguno_ puede tener mi asombrosa talla ¡ni Rusia!

Lo cual es verdad. Nadie carga condones extra, extra grandes. Para Prusia un detalle insignificante no es ningún rato.

— Podríamos ser naturalistas, ya sabes, no contaminar y esas cosas. — la cara de incredulidad es tan intensa que se ofende sinceramente —. El latex tarda mucho en degradarse señorito podrido. Soy _tan awesome_ que no voy a cooperar a destruir el medio ambiente, kesesese~

* * *

><p>Si hay algo que reconocerle al Rey del Norte de Europa es su perseverancia, autoestima ilimitada y ánimo innato. Si no fuera por estos acabaría deprimido y con un posible trauma o complejo… como la <em>mayoría en su posición<em>. Tendría que buscar ayuda e ir con especialista para saber sobre su problema y atenderse. O encerrarse en la esquina de un cuarto obscuro y preguntarse _¿por qué?_

_¡¿Por qué él se está muriendo de placer y su amante no?_

Dinamarca no es de esos individuos que ante el mínimo contacto sexual se prenda, tampoco de los que terminan en 10 minutos [ese es Tailandia]*. En el caso del danés es sencillo.

Su pareja amante (y amigo-novio) es Noruega.

Muchos creerán que la impasibilidad y frialdad características del nórdico pasan a terreno pasional, incluso que el rubio es impotente o frígido. Craso error.

Noruega no es convencional ni en el sexo.

— _¿Caliente, Denmark?_ —. El susurro bajo y obscuro en la oreja de Dinamarca envía escalofríos por su espalda, que se intensifican cuando la suave, húmeda y diestra lengua del menor delinea sugestivamente cada curva de su oído.

—Noru ~

Abre los ojos abruptamente. Noruega ha levantado una de sus rodillas colocándola en su entrepierna, hace un movimiento oscilar como si frotara o cepillara. El contacto de la tela contra sus boxeadores le provoca un pequeño suspiro, que se corta cuando siente las manos heladas en su torso, raspando uno de sus pezones. Traga duro. Los dedos tan fríos le queman. Quiere quemarse.

_Desea derretirse_ en el frío abrasivo que es Noruega.

La gabardina y la camisa le pesan pero no puede quitárselas, sólo dejarlas abiertas como están en ese momento. El calor lo recorre, acerca más a su amante para que lo refresque, Noru está frío. _Increíble_ y refrescante la piel pálida le invita a llenarla de color, a marcarla como suya.

Con los dientes jala la cinta del traje dedicándole una mirada depredadora al otro. Noruega arquea tan levemente una ceja que parece imposible.

— _Ah~_

Una mano se ha colado en su ropa interior bordeando la piel erizada, un toque fantasma alrededor de su miembro lo excita más. Arranca la cinta furiosamente, dejando descubierta un poco de piel blanquecina que se apresura a succionar con lentitud y profundidad. Acomoda la pierna que no está levantada alrededor de su cadera para rodear la cadera incrementando más el contacto. Su mano que rodea la cintura de Noruega baja para retirar el cinturón y desabrochar el pantalón, bajándolo.

* * *

><p>El delicioso picnic se extiende sobre el mantel blanco. Observan en silencio el tranquilo paisaje, sin ninguna interrupción. La delicada y suave mano cubre la de Islandia, quién <em>no<em> hace ningún movimiento para apartarla, sencillamente asiente. La cabeza de Lily se apoya en su hombro, extendiendo una sonrisa.

La calma es nuevamente rota por Peter como cada diez minutos.

— ¡Sea-kun le ha enseñado un nuevo truco a Hanatamago! —. Salta y se mueve eufóricamente, recibiendo una pequeña risa de Liechtenstein y un suspiro de Islandia —. Es genial, miren. Hanatamago ¡ahora! —. El perrito se hace bolita gira sobre el piso, como una especie de peonza.

Lily mira asombrada, soltando frases "Qué lindo" y "Es encantador, Peter". Islandia se sorprende un poco susurrando "Bien".

El plan de seguridad de Suiza funciona perfectamente. Tener a Sealand como chaperón (prometiéndole considerar su propuesta para ser un país) para que la interacción de su hermana y el nórdico se mantenga en lo _mínimo_ es efectiva. A Islandia el ligero y pausado contacto físico no le molesta, de hecho le agrada. No es muy propenso a la demostración y no quiere incomodar ni presionar a Liechtenstein. Pero la continua interrupción de su "sobrino" le esta irritando un poco.

Un almuerzo sin gritos, escopetazos, consejos de matrimonio, pláticas de hermanos o indiscreciones es _imposible._

Al menos es mejor que la cámara oculta que instalo en el listón de Mr. Puffin y el micrófono en Hanatamago. O los interrogatorios a punta de escopeta.

Peter saca una cámara tomando una rápida foto que se revela al instante. La imagen de una sorprendida pareja tomada de las manos se ve nítidamente. La guarda en su bolsillo.

_¿Qué?_

Siente las miradas sobre si.

_Va a tener que explicar._

— Suiza me pidió que tomara fotos de cualquier contacto físico y er… — Sea-Kun es un gran País y Liechtenstein muy dulce comprensiva y su tío Ice lo quiere mucho aunque casi no lo diga. Y no –quiere- cree que Islandia cometería infanticidio. — Pues me asegurara que no hicieran… _¿mucho?_

Se retuerce nerviosamente.

Cuando su tío Ice le mira suspicazmente, se felicita de no decir la verdad.

_No dejes a mi hermana sola en ningún momento. Si Islandia intenta siquiera contaminar la pureza de Lily, me asegurare que tu tío tenga más balas que hamburguesas pueda consumir Estados Unidos. En un año._

Lily se sonroja levemente. Sabe que su hermano se preocupa mucho por ella y por eso la cuida tanto. Pero, no hay de qué preocuparse. Isu nunca le haría nada para herirla ni molestarla.

Es una lástima que Suiza no piense _igual_.

Suspira profundamente. La situación es más delicada y grave de lo que pensaba. Comprende (de forma alarmante) la actitud de Suiza. Al menos la relación posesiva y extraña de su hermano y Dinamarca va ayudarle en algo.

También sabe que por más que Peter quiera ser un País, _no_ debería usarse para espiarlos.

Hablará con el mayor, sobre los límites de intromisión en su relación con Lily, incluso si _termina_ como coladera.

* * *

><p>Solo falta que alguien tosa para tener el escenario perfecto de la incomodidad.<p>

Evitan mirarse de frente y mejor admiran el piso de mármol recién pulido.

Lo cual es _mala idea_.

El brillante piso más la luz de los ventanales los deslumbra, obligándoles a retirar la vista. Próxima acción en la agenda: decorar con el mayor número de pinturas las salas de Conferencias.

_Esto es ridículo._

A punto de romper el silencio, Italia exclama.

— ¡Pasta!

Le alivia que Feliciano le haya interrumpido y quebrado la tensa situación. Va agradecerle…

— ¡Vamos a _almorzar_, Ludwig! —.Veneciano se cuelga del brazo con una brillante sonrisa.

Pero _no de esa forma_. Se sonroja ligeramente como todos en la sala, exceptuando a Grecia que sigue durmiendo e Italia que permanece ajeno a lo que ha dicho.

— Italia, no es el momento para _ello._ — Carraspea apenado. Le alivia que Suecia y Finlandia finjan que no han oído nada y Japón no haya sacado su videograbadora ni la cámara de Hungría.

Feliciano ladea la cabeza extrañado. No comprende porque Alemania se ha ruborizado. Sólo quiere ir a comer. Los demás están ocupados -como Alemania y él por la noche- y no ha comido por la siesta.

—Pero, tengo _hambre_. — Mueve insistentemente el brazo ajeno—. Quiero comer con Ludwig, los demás no están. Di que _sí._

Decir que el alemán se avergüenza es poco. Las orejas se le han puesto rojas y siente calor en el rostro. No _quiere_ rechazar a Italia, pero hay lugares y momentos para _eso_, al contrario de lo que piensa medio mundo (literalmente).

_¡Oh por Dios, no!_

Feliciano ha abierto sus grandes y muy expresivos ojos, ocasionándole culpa. La mirada desconcertada, dolida y sincera le _hace dudar_. Tambalearse.

Está _a punto_ de claudicar.

_Muy bien._

La propuesta N° 214 ha sido _aprobada_.

Ahora comprende la _necesidad_ de la misma. Inglaterra, Francia, Romano y Noruega tienen razón: La mirada de cachorro herido es un peligro inminente. Atenta contra la seguridad, integridad y entereza del receptor. _Del mundo._

—Feliciano, ahora no. —Trata de ser suave y claro para el italiano entienda que no es por él —. Cuando llegamos al hotel, en la noche, podremos ¿está bien?

Claro que _no está bien_.

_¿Hasta la noche comerá pasta?_

Italia se horroriza. Son la una de la tarde, no ha comido nada y tendrá que soportar hasta que termine la Conferencia.

_¿Por qué?_

No entiende que ha hecho. Quizás Alemania se ha molestado por quedarse dormido. P-pero no es justo. Tenía mucho sueño. El viaje fue muy largo y aburrido. Y-y…

Empieza a hiperventilar.

_Pasta hasta la noche._

Cuando ve la mirada cristalizarse y humedecerse Alemania no sabe qué hacer. No había pasado algo así antes. Feliciano es muy expresivo y cariñoso, constantemente se lo demuestra. Pero a él se le dificulta. Quiere al italiano, pero no puede ser como los otros. Que exhiben su amor de forma tan pasional y pública.

Se acerca al castaño para abrazarlo y reconfortarlo, pero da un paso atrás.

_¿Qué?_

Italia cree que ha hecho algo mal. Como siempre. Seguramente ha avergonzado a Lud. _Tiene que irse._

Corriendo, como solo los italianos pueden, sale de la habitación dejando a su pareja desconcertada y culpable.

Necesita pensar en que ha hecho y conseguir un poco de pasta para llenar el hueco que se le ha formado y acabar con el hambre.

Mientras Alemania sigue sin entender que paso.

Todo porque no quiso almorzar con Italia.

* * *

><p><em>El amor se siente, pero no se entiende.<em>

Recuerda haber leído la frase de algún lado, pero no ubica donde. Sin duda es muy cierta y apropiada.

Cuando ve salir a Italia-kun y Alemania-San incomodo sin moverse, confirma la frase.

Japón entiende las medidas tomadas por su compañero. El comportamiento de los países no es apropiado. Pero sí productivo. Lástima que Hungría-San no este. Podrían estar recabando valiosísimos datos, para la colección personal de ambos.

Suspira.

Toma la taza de té observando el líquido verde oscuro. Se lleva el recipiente a punto de tomar la bebida cuando un toque lo sobresalta. Una mano serpentea por su muslo derecho.

—Grecia-San, retire su mano por favor—. Sonrojado y sorprendido por la repentina acción, vuelve la mirada al heleno.

Todavía con la cabeza recostada en la mesa y actitud somnolienta, Heracles devuelve una mirada depredadora y vivaz, contraria a su comportamiento común.

La mano no se ha movido. Incluso ha subido.

Para fortuna de Japón solo están ellos en la mesa.

Alemania ha salido en busca de Italia. Suecia y Finlandia se mantienen cerca de los ventanales, lejos de la pareja euroasiática.

Baja la taza, depositándola en la mesa. Cuando toma la mano del griego para retirarla suavemente, el castaño es más rápido envolviéndola con la suya.

Se quedan mirando. Grecia con una contemplación cariñosa y perezosa, Japón sonrojado y tímido.

—¿Le gustaría almorzar, Grecia-San?

—Heracles, Kiku. —Corrige con letargo—. Me encantaría.

Soltando las manos, Japón extrae de un bolso color crema dos bentos: uno para Heracles-San y otro para él.

Las cajas contienen arroz al vapor, umeboshi, pescado, legumbres marinadas y fruta. Los onigiris tienen la cara de su dueño.

—Eres increíble, Kiku. —Grecia admira a su pequeño reflejo de arroz. Incluso tiene una boina, _¿de qué será?_ —. Delicioso.

—Gracias. Es muy amable, Heracles-San. — Sonríe suavemente.

Continúan disfrutando de la comida, cuando la salida de la pareja nórdica los distrae momentáneamente, al desearles provecho. Asienten ligeramente.

Están _completamente solos_.

Un pequeño ruido resuena en la sala.

Japón extrae el intercomunicador de su bolsillo. Abre la comunicación.

—_Recuperador reportándose. Siguiente objetivo encontrado. Cambio y fuera._

La voz de Suiza es firme y clara.

Japón duda un momento en contestar. Incomodo por su asignación y nombre en clave.

— _Repito. Cambio y fuera._

Respira hondamente. Sólo esta Grecia-San y fue Suiza-San quién le dio el alias.

— Ejecutante comunicándose. Enterado y preparado. Cambio y fuera. — Un poco nervioso mira al griego que le devuelve una mirad un poco menos perezosa, pero nada más.

Suelta un suspiro retenido.

América-San ni Inglaterra-San son los únicos que les gusta el asunto de los espías, también Suiza-San.

_El intercomunicador transmite el sonido de una explosión, seguido de un grito._

Y _no_ va a ser el _único_ grito dentro de esa sala.

La pareja greco-japonesa ha quedado completamente sola.

* * *

><p>Se siente <em>dividida.<em>

La lealtad es importante.

Sobre todo con amigos y familia.

Bélgica hace un ligero mohín.

Hungría le pidió que continuará con la labor de admiradora y promotora del hermoso amor que se gesta entre sus compañeros, ya que le era imposible.

La belga extraña a su amiga, pero no hay nada que hacer solo esperar.

Por más que quiera cumplir con la petición de la húngara por lealtad a ella, el arte y a sí misma.

Su hermano fue muy claro que no quería que su hermanita estuviera tomando fotos, video y persiguiera, acosara o lo que fuera con las demás naciones.

A veces Bélgica se pregunta si es por _ello _que su hermano y Suiza actúan así, en contra y molestos de demostración de las relaciones de los demás.

Si es por su soltería.

No son los únicos la mitad del mundo está igual, incluyendo a Hungría, los hermanos de China, Inglaterra y a ella.

No por eso les refrenan las relaciones ni les _atacan._

Bueno, esos hermanos no les molestan solo por la relación sino por otras cosas. Muchas cosas más.

Tal vez, deberían conseguirse pareja.

Sería genial.

A ella le gustaría.

Ver a su hermano feliz y a Vash contentos es algo épico y rarísimo. Y más sano por cosas que ciertos cigarrillos que luego fumaba su hermano o como Suiza haber ahorrado unos euros al mes por lavar la ropa en los hoteles de las conferencias y no en su casa.

Y si ella también consiguiera a alguien, ah y su amiga Eli igual qué mejor.

El mundo estaría más genial. Con más carriño, menos conflicto y más divertido.

Pero de momento no parece que vaya a pasar pronto.

Incluso las mascotas tienen más éxito entre sí.

Hace poco, aprovechando que su dueño está dormido, el conejo de Holanda ha ido a buscar a Pochi. Aunque no es el único que está interesado en el perrito de Japón, también está Hanatamago.

Incluso _ellos_ tienen a quien amar.

Bélgica sólo espera que su hermano siga durmiendo, ya que luego le entra la vena de padre sobreprotector con su conejo y le preocupa –aunque lo niegue- que lo hieran.

Le ha dado una manzana al conejito para que pueda almorzar con Pochi. Y avanzar. A ella le cae muy bien Hanatamago, pero siendo co-dueña de Hop-Hop no puede evitar la preferencia.

Al menos que alguien de la familia tenga un _lindo_ romance.

Y tenga con quien _almorzar._

* * *

><p>Muy bien. Los baños son capitalistas, tenía que saberlo.<p>

No hay mucha relación en su situación y el capitalismo extendido en la mayoría del mundo, pero para Rusia es obvio.

Correrá sangre.

— Aru, Iván muévete —. China se queja. Silba— Aiya! Se me han clavado las llaves.

El eslavo sonríe más tétrico de lo normal.

No por la posición ni por lo solicitado por Yao.

Por la situación en sí.

La petición de China no es, como le gustaría al más alto, por una cuestión de placer o motivo sexual. Nada más lejos. Es humillante, ridícula y capitalista.

Están atorados en el baño. Pero no cualquier tipo de problema, de "se ha cerrado la puerta y no abre" ni "se abre sólo por fuera" tampoco de "se dejaron las llaves".

Literalmente atorados.

—A la de tres, Iván. —China espera que su pareja asienta. — Uno, dos tres, ¡adelante!... Espera no. NO. ¡Atrás!

El silbido gruñido podría ser fácilmente confundido con uno de lujuria.

Yao frunce el ceño en la incomodidad y ligero dolor de estar clavado en el lavabo del baño y con las llaves encajándose. Maldición.

Respira pensando en cómo salir de esa situación en la que llevan casi una hora. Y no han logrado después de más de veinte intentos.

Para el asiático ha sido horas interminables. Al menos no se encuentra solo, el ruso está con él y es bueno.

O no.

Abre incrédulo los ojos. No puede creer que…

¡Están en atascado en un baño, por Shinatty!

Pero China sabe diferenciar perfectamente que ese no es el grifo de Rusia. Bueno, no ese grifo.

_El grifo._

Entrecierra la mirada con molestia, incredulidad y no muy seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

—Iván, ¿te parece que es momento de _esto_?

El ruso solo ladea la cabeza de lado y sonríe sospechosamente.

—_Da~_

—Estamos atrapados, sin poder movernos. —No sabe (… está bien, sí. Conoce las tendencias extrañas del eslavo) que explicarse que no es momento de "almorzar" sino de hacer dieta para poder salir.

Sonríe.

—Pero así Yao no se moverá. Será _más_ fácil.

China traga duro. Alguien como Rusia no hace régimen. _Repite._

Rusia estuvo mucho tiempo acostumbrado a la hambruna y frío. No piensa revivir esos tiempos poniéndose a dieta.

China tiene muchas casas de comida repartidas por el mundo. Pero a Iván siempre le ha gustado la casera.

_Deliciosa y cálida._

* * *

><p>La pareja nórdica está de acuerdo en que no es muy saludable ni propicio para su hijo ni su <em>primo <em>que Peter esté en el tiempo de pareja de Ice y Liechtenstein.

Tras la huida de Italia (y la persecución de Alemania) hablaron sobre dialogar con Sea-Kun y Suiza para que la situación cambie.

Peter dejará de ser chaperón –espía- no es bueno para un niño como él. Ni como inicio de un País.

Abandonan la sala. Alemania dejó su puesto de guardia y Japón almuerza con Grecia. También necesitan tiempo recreación entre ellos.

Cuando van por el pasillo, Tino siente como Berwald toma su mano entrelazándolas. Sonríe suavemente. Es detenido y luego conducido por el más alto quién lo lleva definitivamente a donde NO está Sea-Kun ni Ice.

Se dirigen a uno de las salas ocultas entre pasillos. Cuando suben unas escalinatas de piedra, Finlandia sabe que no van a hacer lo planeado.

—Su-san ¿adónde nos dirigimos?

El sueco por delante de su pareja se detuvo. Volteo hacia atrás ligeramente nervioso y apenas ruborizado. Pero su pareja conocía que ese apenas perceptible ras de color significaba que el mayor estaba muy avergonzado o inseguro sobre algo.

Oprimió un poco más fuerte la mano, dándole seguridad.

—N' t'rmina'mos el almu'erzo. —La voz sale más rasposa y ronca que de costumbre. —

Finlandia se sorprende y parpadea ante la inesperada sorpresa. Da una mirada tranquilizadora y esboza una sonrisa de asentimiento.

— Es malo saltarse las _comidas._ —Le salta el corazón y Suecia comprende que no es el único que la interrupción no le fue agradecida (ni pedida). —Después de terminar hablaremos con Peter.

Suben los últimos escalones para continuar donde les sorprendió Suiza.

Será el último _almuerzo_ que Peter estará con su tío y Lily y sus padres tendrán que cuidarlo.

_Hay que aprovecharlo._

* * *

><p>Acerca. Aleja.<p>

Levanta y la coloca en el piso.

Sadik maneja la pluma que es perseguida por el pequeño minino.

De color naranjizo con rayas cafés y 2 meses, el felino sería muy gracioso y lindo si no fuera del idiota de Grecia.

Claro que si no se lo ha aventado o dejado en la calle, es por razones _mayores._

El animalillo –así le nombro- deja de dar vueltas en el piso toqueteando la pluma, levantándose dirigiéndose a su dueño.

_Gupta._

Egipto le coloca en el regazo alimentándole de su palma. Mientras le hace cosquillas en el anverso de las orejas. El gatito ronronea.

Turquía observa con el rabillo del ojo como _esacosadeGrecia_ le quita la atención de su pareja. Ha de ser maldito como el tonto de Grecia.

Cuando Bast –así le puso Egipto- lame los dedos quitando los restos de comida y este corresponde con una caricia en el lomo, el turco reprime el impulso de recordarle quién estuvo primero.

…

No se resiste.

Rodea al egipcio por detrás mientras combina ambos movimientos: lamer la oreja recorriendo como si la limpiara y acariciara a la vez.

— Miau~

Imita el sonido gatuno, mientras besa la mejilla del otro.

Egipto no cae en la trampa.

—Bast _no es_ inmortal.

Recupera a su mascota, quien fue tomada por el más alto para ser aventado o posiblemente desaparecido.

Sabe que Turquía no soporta al minino no por quitarle atención. No totalmente. Más bien por ser un regalo de Grecia, en su cumpleaños.

Aún así juega con él.

Turquía tendrá que aprender solo no a despreciarlo, también a apreciarlo.

Para Sadik es algo inverso. Le molesta que le quite su atención, pero no odia completamente al gato.

Le gusta a Gup y le hace un poco más feliz. Más que suficiente para que le haya perdonado la vida al gato y no desaparecerlo.

Bast ya ha tenido su almuerzo, ahora faltan los Países con quienes vive.

* * *

><p>Agua.<p>

Es lo que le preocupa a Canadá.

Ya no es el piso rocoso de la fuente. Es el agua misma.

Entre besos y caricias ha tomado demasiada, involuntariamente, y por más que la mantengan limpia no la exenta de que no se potable.

Claro que el _amour_ que le profesa Francia en ese momento hace que se le olvide. Y parezca que estén una bañera llena de espuma con velas colocadas en el piso, y pétalos regados en el piso. O en una playa, sumergidos en el mar mientras atardece.

Canadá está consciente de que no es eso, pero la influencia de su novio le ha ganado.

La sangre francesa que tiene Mathew surge en esos momentos. Imaginando pasajes románticos y correspondiendo las formas en que Francis le ama en cuerpo.

— Oh Mom petit… — suspira en el tacto preciso y calmo que le brinda su lindo canadiense.

Mathew sonríe dulcemente contento de que esté haciendo bien su trabajo y a Francis le guste.

Al contrario de lo que la mayoría pensaría, los momentos que más disfruta el francés no es el sexo… bien, no solamente eso. Sino cuando ve la mirada de Canadá alegre, confiada y feliz que él es capaz de lograr.

Le retira los mechones rubios, colocándolos detrás de las orejas, contemplando lo hermoso que es Mathew.

Le besa ligeramente la nariz y luego los parpados. Toma los labios contrarios venerándolos con pellizcos ligeros y movimientos.

—Je t'aime.

Es Canadá quien habla sobre los labios.

Ama a Francia y puede que no lo demuestre mucho, al contrario que su pareja. Pero lo hará ahora.

Canadá es muy buen cocinero, aún si casi todo el mundo lo olvida. Y no sólo haciendo panqueques. También creando amour.

Francia como uno de los _mejores _gastrónomos del mundo y cocina elogiada a nivel internacional será el veredicto.

Y Canadá se asegurará que no solo pase con honores la prueba, sino que Francis quiera repetir.

No sólo el almuerzo, también el _banquete._

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

*Tailandia. El dato está basado en una encuesta.

Donde indican que el promedio del acto sexual en Tailandia es de diez minutos. Sí decepcionante para las mujeres y hombres de ahí.

.

Espero que no esté horrible ni decepcionante. Me esforcé en hacerlo y sé que después de tanto tiempo sería lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

Intente compensarlo. Es el cuádruple del primero, en serio (el capítulo uno es de 5 hojas y este de 20). Y agregue otras parejas (Islandia/Liechtenstein; Turquía/Egipto; y el triángulo extraño Conejo de Holanda/Pochi/Hanatamago.

Sí muy bizarro, pero surgió sin más. El nombre del conejo me lo dio el amigo de mi hermano. Así le puso al suyo: Hop-Hop. Me gustó y no tenía otro.

Y mención a Holanda y Bélgica. Tan lindos ellos. Sobre todo la soltería de Holanda y Vash.

¿Qué opinan?

Les gustó. Horrendo. Debería borrar el fic o cancelarlo por el enorme retardo.

¿Quién es la próxima pareja capturada? la que se escucho el grito por el intercomunicador.

Adivinen.

En el siguiente capítulo -no tardaré tanto, lo juro- las cosas emperezarán a tener más acción y ahora si se verán como Suiza los caza.

Sería todo sobre el fic.

Lo de abajo son notas de otra índole.

* * *

><p>Tengo siete fic's en ¾. Solo terminarlos y editarlos. Espero que entre y la siguiente semana los suba. Debería estar estudiando para tres exámenes, hacer varios trabajos y la ingente cantidad de tarea, pero ya me he tardado bastante en actualizar y mejor me relajo antes de entrar en crisis por la carrera.<p>

**Anniih, Atsun y Loto de Origami.**

Les debo reviews. Me pondré al corriente esta semana, como sea. Sus historias tan fabulosas y yo sin comentar ;_;

**.**

En mi perfil hay una lista de proyectos que tengo. La mayoría están en borrador. Por si quieren echar un vistazo. Trabajos en varios a la vez. Así que hay mucho de donde elegir.

Me gustaría saber que opinan sobre ellos o si alguno les interesa en especial.

**.**

_Comentarios, críticas, opiniones y sugerencias son apreciadas._

_Gracias por leer._

**Nickte**


End file.
